Claw and Knife
by Alphamale
Summary: Eric Multian, a mercenary hired by Ingens most fearsome rival has agreed to go on a mission, his job is to bring DNA samples of the various dinosaurs on Isla sorna or 'Site B' Back to BioGen so they may create there own dinosaurs. This plan goes terribly wrong when a female Utahraptor decides she doesn't like him.
1. page 1

P { margin-bottom: 0.08in; }

**Claw and Knife**

Chapter 1: Sight

**AN: First chapter! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights of Jurassic park.**

Gentle waves lapped the side of the ship as Eric stared out across the see, the _Olympian _is the greatest cruise ship ever built. But Eric didn't much like Cruises, Or boats in general. But he did want to see isla sorna and this ship passed it on every cruise. A dot appeared on the horizen and slowly grew as the ship drew closer. Eric's blood chilled as he recalled the stories that the world renowned Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm told. The same stories that ruined ingen, but what Eric was about to do was even crazier. As the _Olympian_ sailed closer Eric grabbed is bag and pulled out a 5" hunting knife, Supposedly called a 'Stag Knife'. He hoisted the bag onto his back and found a lifeboat. Ever since the titanic accident every ship carried more than enough life boats to accommodate there passengers and crew, so Eric didn't feel bad about what he did next.

Captains POV

"Sir! A life boat just launched, and it wasn't authorized by anyone on the ship." a crewman flew around the room until he was behind the captain saluting.

"Where is the life boat going?" The captain asked calmly, not turning around to look at the sailor

"Isla, sorna...sir." the sailor by now had let his arm drop to his side, the bridge grew all to quite aside from a gentle ping from the radar

"Then he's doomed himself" The captain replied, still staring out at the cursed island growing closer to his ship.

Eric's POV

"This is by far the stupidest idea I've ever had!" Eric argued to himself as he rowed the small life boat towards the giant island raising behind him. The boat hit the shore and Eric jumped out, and began lugging the boat past the high tide line, after tyeing it down he looked out into the mighty jungle. He opened his pack and readied his pistol, and began the trek into Site B.

Ash's POV

A cry escaped the deadly Ankylosaurus as it tried to huddle a child from Ash's gaze. If any other raptor on the island was in ash's place they'd be dead by now. But ash had developed a unique way of hunting these lumbering beasts. The first step is to know the weak spot, Which is obviously it's belly. But how to get there. Being a 6 foot tall Utahraptor ash had a distinct disadvantage, and this Ankylo know it better than any other she had faced. 'This will be a tough battle' she though. A strategy developed in her head, and she slowly back into the tree line disappearing from the ankylos view

'Good thing they have bad eyesight' she whipped around the ankylo with incredible speed and leaped onto it's back. the ankylo thrashed and threw her off, which was exactly what she wanted, pretending to be stunned she raised her head wearily as it charged, then she leaped to her feet as the tail smashed the earth right next to her, a split second later she was at it's throat biting down on the soft skin. In one quick move she slid herself under it's belly, dragging her claws across the weakest point and the ankylo fell roaring in pain. Ash tood up over her kill. and looked into the bushes.

"It's safe to come out now, that is the most effective way to kill a Ankylosaurus" She mused as three little heads poked out of the bushes, Ash was the best hunter in the pack, so it was her job to teach the future generations her skills.

"That was, AWESOME!" Little pip roared, being the youngest of the 3 he hadn't seen her take down a ankylo as of yet. Little pip was 2 and a fast learner

"I'm confused, why did you let it think it had you?" Tineye chirped, he was about 4 years old, and in raptor terms that was a impressive age. But he still hadn't developed his killer claws fully.

"Because it lured him to me, giving me the advantage of surprise" Responded ash, she looked around and noticed the baby ankylo had darted away. which wasn't really a concern of hers.

"I'm going to be the best hunter like you some day!" Mare squeaked, she was the oldest at 6 years, and ash really admired her courage, but she was a little to courageous at times

"Keep practising and you'll be a great hunter by the time you're 13." 13 is the age all utahraptors have fully developed there killer 7 inch" claws

"But i want to be 13 NOW!" Mare roared in response, which earned her a warm smile from ash

"In time little ones, now let's get some meat for the pack" She flipped the carcase over and tore out a chunk of meat, tossing it behind her and repeated this process until ever member in her small 'Hunting party' had plenty of meat to bring to there nesting site. After a few minutes of walking ash emerged into a small clearing with dens around the edges and a high rock in the middle, they dumped her kill into a pile of meat and looked up to see commotion boiling in the middle of the nesting area, after a few strides ash was able to see and hear everything

"You're a horrible leader! and i'm taking you down!" the voice rang out, and young raptor barely 16 was challenging the leader Streak for his place. Ash observed the challenger and concluded that this fight would be over in a matter of seconds, Streak looked old and slow but he was a force not to be trifled with, after all he was the one who taught her how to hunt ankylosuarsus.

"Give up while you can boy, and I'll let you live." Streak replied flicking his powerful tail in annoyance, Streak wasn't like all of the other raptors in his pack, his scales where coloured a deep silver and his eyes where a terrifying gold shade. being the oldest raptor in the pack, he stood at 6 feet 12" surpassing the average raptor by 6"

Despite all this, the challenger refused to back down, and spread out his tail feathers in a challenge. Streak sat calmly looking over his foe, probably sizing him up and waited for the challenger to make the first move The challenger was black with white spots across his back, and his eyes where a tan hue, after examining him closer ash decided she knew him but couldn't place his name. the black raptor bolted twords streak and leaped over him, turning in mid-air and landing behind him, grabbing his tail and biting down hard

By now a crowed had joined to watch the action, as streak and the black raptor went back and forth at each others throats. the action went on for hours with no victor in sight, so finally the black raptor gave in, and sulked back towards his den

He stopped and look at ash for a long moment before he muttered something that she didn't hear, and limped off to treat his wounds, after standing dumbfounded for a moment or two ash walked over to streaks den and poked her head inside.

Ash gasped in horror as she say streak had a claw mark running down is snout she quickly leapt by his side sniffing him for any more injures

"I'm ok ash, shouldn't you be with pip, mare and tineye?" he asked, and tenderly licked a deep gash across his back.

"Shouldn't you stop denying my help and sit still" She shot back, glaring at him. Then returned to examine his wounds

"I know what you're thinking ash. But i've gotten to old to protect this pack." He said staring at her with concern

"No! you can't let a upstart beat you!" She stared at streak angrily

"There is not much i can do at this age, I'm 46 you know." He said with a smirk across his lips

"All the more reason to stay! not a single raptor has lived as long as you." she argued, staring at him in disbelief. This was the raptor who raised and took care of her. He was a father more than a leader to ash since she was abandoned by her parents at young age

"I'm to old ash, i'm retiring from the leader position, next in line is Delta, be kind to him" He searched her for a answer, but she gave him none. The outside was a shell of nothing but skin. While her emotions inside where on fire. they howled in protest, edged her to keep arguing. But ash knew she lost him, streak was now officially a elder. she got up and looked down at her former leader, disappointment showing in her eyes and left the den to announce streaks decision

AN: End of first chapter! It's about a page long, and really I should lengthen it but for now! The main characters as you probably can tell are Ash and Eric, where i'm going with this. I have no idea. :D A review would make my week! see yall next chapter


	2. page 2

P { margin-bottom: 0.08in; }

**Claw and Knife**

Chapter 2: Speed

Ash's POV

After a long night of sitting and thinking over what streak had said ash decided that she would forgive him. After all, thats what daughters do Support there father. Even though streak wasn't officially her father. She liked to think of him that way, Her parents had abandoned her at a young age, and she could never forgive them for that. Back when she was only a chick streak took her in, He wasn't leader then but he always talked about what he would change if he was leader. When she was old enough he taught

her how to hunt, and how to wait 'The key to hunting Ash, is knowing when to strike, and when to run' she recalled a fond memory of them stalking a edmontasaurs. Back then she was horrid at waiting, just like tineye and mare.

A loud noise made her jump from her memories back into the present to see pip was tackling tineye, while mare was glaring at them. This earned a chuckle from there mentor and all three looked up at her with bright eyes.

Pip had dark green scales and Yellow spots on his back, the feathers on his arms and tail where a slight white shade and he had silver eyes.

Tineye was a whitish gray hue with black spots down his back and gold eyes.

While mare was a simple dark gray blended togeather with brown spots and purple eyes.

"And what might my favorite raptors be doing here?" She mused quietly

"We came to get you!" Tineye squealed

"Yea! I was going to hunt today remember!" Pip chirped triumphantly and he wiggled his tail and pounced on mare, who shook him off and got him into a neck hold

"Alright, alright. Stop fighting you two, I'll be out in a moment" Ash purred and stood up as the 3 raptors bolted out of her den and waited outside followed soon by there mentor

"Ash! Come quick!" The black raptor from yesterday called her over motioning towards the elders den. Ash's heart sank and she made a mad dash for the elders den and poked her head inside.

"He didn't make it" one of the packs medical raptors looked up as ash walked in

"Suffered to much from his wounds yesterday" the other one noted, then both got up and left to prepare a burial

"I can't believe it" Ash growled softly

"The last emotion he saw from me was disappointment..." Ash growled at no one in particular

"It's my fault" ash whipped around to see the black raptor from yesterday standing there Ash wanted to thrash him right then and there, but she couldn't pull herself to move a inch. The grief in his eyes was real.

"I shouldn't of challenged him, And now you have to pay for my stupidity" He looked up at her with a deep longing in his eyes

"W-who are you?" Ash examined him, noticing for the first time the marks that streak left

"Of course, just my luck. You don't know me." He sighed and looked down at streaks body

"I'm stream, hunting pack delta" He nodded towards her still keeping his eyes on streak as if expecting him to come back to life.

"I guess you know who I am." Ash inquired Stream, she wanted to test him. To yell at him. But couldn't bring herself to it, Something in the way he looked at her made ash uncomfortable

"You're ash, Hunting pack alpha, best hunter in the pack. You should go, pip is waiting" He nodded his head to the entrance, where pip was pacing back and forth

"I'll, see ya around I guess" She felt awkward talking to the raptor that killed her dad, and with out waiting for a reply she got up and left. Looking back at streak one last time

Eric's POV

Eric was looking across a field observing a T-Rex make a kill. Eric had been on the island for about 2 days when BioGen called on his satellite phone, informing him that a scientist was coming to help speed along the project. So far Eric had collected about 2 DNA samples and was keeping them in a cooler back at his camping site

"What can a scientist do that I can't?" He grumbled to himself talking to no one in particular. Just then the bushes beside him rustled which made Eric jump up and grab his pistol, pointing it towards the bush A small two legged raptor jumped out, and Eric relaxed, he grabbed a book filled with the dinosaurs on Site B and this classified as a Utahraptor. Suddenly the bush rustled again and 2 more jumped out

"Aren't you three supposed to be six feet tall?" Eric asked, to his surprise the gray raptor nodded it's head

"You can understand me?" Eric challenged, looking suspiciously at the raptor. It stood for a moment, then nodded. suddenly a much larger, 5 foot tall raptor emerged out of the bushes nearby, and froze in it's tracks when it saw Eric

"Uhh...Hi?" He asked, only to receive a hiss from the raptor. This raptor was Gray, with black specks across it's body. And it sorta looked like Ash in the small rays of sun that penetrated the canopy

"Ok, Let's all be rational" Eric said and slowly stood up, tossing his pistol aside the raptor made a call and all three of the what Eric assumed was children scurried behind the new raptor.

"Umm, Well I'm Eric" He introduced himself, trying to distract them, while he slipped past them, but the adult wasn't buying it. Well what he assumed was a adult

He stepped on a twig and the gray-black raport jumped on him. Pinning him down with it's foot, the claw threateningly against his throat.

"Wow, very friendly" He said, more to himself than anyone, the raptor roared in his face, it's breathe reeking of meat

AN: wow! Cliff hangers! This is the last chapter i'm uploading for this week through probably to Christmas so review what you want to happen next! I'll try my best to answer each and every one of them


	3. page 3

** Claw and Knife**

AN: I never thought in a million years that so many people would read my story, thank you all! and have a merry (late) Christmas

Eric's POV

Eric's heart was pounding. 2 days on the island and he hadn't once stumbled into a situation like this. The raptor wasn't hunting, that he was sure of. It seemed to be protecting it's young

"Just my luck, i run into a overly protective mom!" Eric fought against the raptors foot, managing to move it slightly off him. Earning a growl from the raptor.

The iconic whipping of a helicopters blades shouted over head as gunshots rang out hitting the ground around them. The younger raptors dove into the bushes while the female starred into his soul for a few seconds more before retreating into the tree line a. thump hit the ground beside Eric as he sat there staring off at the canopy

"How'd you get you're self into this mess?" Eric heard a voice ring out somewhere to his left.

"Never, ever. come between a Utahraptor and her young" Eric said still breathing hard.

"Oh that wasn't her offspring, if it was you'd be dead" the voice replied, Eric looked to his side to see a pair of boots stumped in the mud. He slowly pushed himself up into a standing position and examined the new person in front of him. He had short curly red hair with a tan button up shirt and blue denim jeans, his eyes where a faded green color and he wore a brown light jacket.

"Let me guess, you're the scientist they sent" Eric groaned, even if he just saved his life Eric usually worked alone. His presence was a insult.

"I am, and you must be Eric Multian. I've heard a lot about you" He replied, with a smirk across his face. For the first time Eric noticed a scare across the mans face, as if he's been in dangerous situations before. Eric began to respect him slightly more

"You don't look like i pictured you" Eric noted, nodding his head at the strangers appearance. Which only widened the smirk on the mans face

"No, i suspect i don't. My name's John Kingson" John thrust out his hand. Eric cautiously drew up his own hand and shook john's.

"Tell me" John noted "What DNA samples have you collected already?" the man grabbed a 44. Magnum from it's holster and checked the ammo, Before spinning the barrel and shoving the gun into it's holster again. This made Eric remember his own pistol and he trekked into the bushes to find his colt, it was a custom made gun that held 10 rounds a clip.

"Triceratops, and velcioraptor" Eric replied "The raptor was a tuff puppy to track but 1 tranquilizer took it down" Eric looked over John who was nodding his head.

"Well let's get back to that camp of yours" john unsheathed a machete and cut down a leaf blocking there path "It'll be dark soon, and i'd prefer to stay away from that UtahRaptor"

With out another word Eric was off, leaving john to scramble behind him with a T-Rex roaring in the back round.

Ash's POV

After the Flying demon arrive to save the human ash and her students watched from the bushes as another human leapt off a long twisting vine that hung from the side of the beast in the air. The two talked for a while and then left. Not really interested in them Ash gathered her students and continued to search for prey

"That was so cool! Did you see how that human tamed a Flying demon and rode it to save his pack member!" Mare wagged her tail and tried to demonstrate the demon that had spat at them

"Oh, and how the human jumped down from the vine!" Tineye pipped in, leaping onto mares back and sending them both rolling on the ground

"Mare, tineye!" Ash growled in furstration "That wasn't a game, the humans are dangerous. Don't you EVER run off again understand!" by the end of her sentence Ash was almost fuming with rage and glaring down at her two apprentices, who where shifting uncomfortably under her gaze

"Y-yes Ash, we're sorry" Mare managed to stumble the words from her mouth. and nudged tineye who nodded in agreement.

"Over here!" Little pip squeaked "I've found a herd of galli…..galli…. gallimimus!" His voice soothed Ashes emotions, and she gave mare and tineye one last long look, before spinning around and dashing to meet pip. He was staring at a crowed of 7 foot golden creatures with long necks and a small head butting from the top

"well done pip" Mused Ash and she nuzzled his head "which one do you want to take" Pip scanned the peaceful gallimimus and motioned for a older looking one

"That one!" Pip beamed as Ash nodded her head in approvement.

"Ok, me and mare will chase the herd towards you and Tineye." Ash described her basic attack maneuver to all three raptors "then you'll peel of the one you want and begin taking it down, we'll join as soon as the herds well away from the target" The other three raptors nodded as Ash and Mare began to circle the clearing towards the back of the gallimimus herd

Remember, we're only the decoys. Don't attack until Pip and Tineye have the target" Ash spoke to her apprentice, who nodded and kept her eyes on the herd. Ash began to feel the blood rush through her body like it always does when she's about to make a kill. She tapped her toe claws on the ground signaling for mare to get ready, and she crouched on her hunches ready to sprint into a stunning 55 MPH. Then with a mighty cry she and mare leaped into a deadly sprint towards the rear of the herd, which began running at once. Mare being shorter could not reach her full speed yet, so Ash slowed down until her and mare where racing neck and neck. Then Pip and Tineye rushed in cutting off there target from it's heard, running along side it for a short while. Pip made the first strike, slashing his claw against the soft skin of the gallimimus, which bellowed in pain in response.

Mare and Ash split from chasing the herd and cornered the animal from running off away from Pip and Tineye as they took turns jumping onto it and inflicting minor wounds. Then Ash stepped in and gripped the things throat, pinning it down as pip grabbed it's head and snapped it's neck.

All four raptors roared in victory and began dragging the carces back to the nesting ground, but the entire way home Ash's thoughts where haunted by the human

AN: Well! i finally finished this chapter! I will admit that it took quite some time to get the feel of it right but i'm now happy with how this particular page turned out. Thank you again for reading and i hope you enjoyed the book up to this point, i'll have the next chapter out as soon as i can.

P.S. Please review, i'd love to hear you're thoughts on the story so far!

P.S. P.S. I edited it just a bit, fixing all the mistakes i made.


	4. page 4

Claw and Knife

Chapter 3: Knives

John's POV

After dew from a recent storm seeped into John's brown jacket as he and Eric lay in the grass, Observing a herd of various dinosaurs grazing in the field. Having grabbed another DNA sample from a stegosaurs john felt like they where on a good pace. Unfortunately there next target was a Tyrannosaurs. Being a popular dinosaur BioGen felt they needed to get it in there park. Personally John couldn't see Eric and him pulling it off.

"We should try to pin a juvenile" Eric noted "Easier to take down."

"No, we'll never get close to a baby. the parents are to protective" John shook his head, enjoying the gentle breeze that wafted over them

"Well how are we going to take a fully grown rex?" Eric replied, He pulled out a sketch book and began to pencil down a crouching carcaradontasaurs.

"3 rhino tranquilizers should be enough" John kept a close eye on the beast as it sprung into a run, taking down a old triceratops.

Eric nodded and they both got up and began trekking back towards there camp. Upon arriving they found that the camp was trashed, both tents had been ripped apart. and Eric's bag lay open it's contents spilled across the ground. Tracks litterd the floor, and they where iconic three toed raptor pad. But John had seen velociraptor prints before, and these were bigger.

"Deinonychus?" Eric asked crouching over the tracks and following them with his finger to see where it went. The tracks lead into nearby bushes and were lost

"I'm afraid not, Eric. It looks like you've got yourself a new friend" John chuckled mostly to himself, Earning a glare for Eric which simply widened the smile on John's face

Ash's POV

Ash wasn't accustomed to raiding nests, That was the Warriors job. But she had to make sure her students where safe, and if that meant she had to break a few eggs to do so then she was more than willing. Naturally Ash was interested in the humans behavior, It was simply so alien. It didn't have a tail from what she could tell and it stood with it's back straight 'What kind of creature stands upright?' Ash puzzled to herself as the night grew darker around her.

By now ash was sure the humans had went back to there nest, and she suspected they'd be furious. Incase they tried to follow her she left a crisscrossing trail of prints, and even leaped in a lake a few times but her mind kept racing back to the demon that could fly with a angry buzzing noise. 'I can't hide from that thing' she noted in her head as a pterodactyl cry overhead.

"Well, well what do we have here" Ash jumped as a deinonychus leaped out of the bushes to her right. Then another appeared, and another until ash was surrounded by a small pack of small agile raptors.

"I don't want any trouble, let me leave and i won't come back." Ash glared at the lead raptor, who had brown skin and white feathers on it's arms and tip of it's tail

"Now, where would be the fun in that" it replied in a deep cold voice, the raptor made a few gestures and the pack began to close the gap between them and her.

"You know i could beat all of you in a battle if i wanted to" Ash replied giving a few of the 1 meter tall deinonychus a hard stare. They backed up a few steps, before looking to there leader for verification

"Oh, i doubt that" He said, and the raptors pressed on more determined this time 'Great' Ash thought 'Theres about 6 including the alpha, and at best i can take 3 at a time' Ash was suddenly regretting her choice to go alone

Then thunder sparked in the air as a small untraceable dot flew threw one of the raptors head. It roared in pain and dropped to the floor, blood oozing from it's head. The sound repeated and another raptor fell, then another. Until finally the raptors began scrambling into bushes and diving into each other.

"This isn't over" The lead deinonychus leapt over her and into the bushes, until she was standing alone. To stunned to move ash heard shouting and then 2 figures came into view, both humans. in a blur of motion they strapped something onto her and put a small vine across her snout. Finally realizing what they where doing Ash began to fight back. Kicking and clawing until she was pinned to the ground with both humans onto of her.

"Let me go!" She hissed, but couldn't quite speak through the vine that held her snout together, then there was sharp pain and blackness. When she awoke Ash was in a small cage of thick logs of gray. She pounded her head against one of the logs, only to find her head hurting and not even a scratch on the thing that held her.

"Theres no way you're getting out of that" The human she had pinned said in a strange tone, maybe amusement, maybe grief. Either way Ash hated the look in it's eyes

"May as well give up now" The second one spoke, his eyes blazing with excitement.

"Let me out of here now and i'll let you live!" Ash roared with anger jumping at one side of her cage. She couldn't climb out. The top was covered with the same log that held her from the humans. She looked at them to see there reaction to her fit of rage, only to find them staring at her with little more than boredom in there eyes.

AN: Yay! more progress with the story. I think i'm getting a grasp with where this is going. But as always let me know you're thoughts. hope you enjoyed the story so far! more to come soon!


	5. page 5

Claw and Knife

AN: Thank you dustchu and Old chuck for reviews

Eric's POV

Thanks to this raptor he and john were now running out of food, It trashed there camp and now they had to feed it meat that was lysine rich. Despite all this Eric couldn't bring himself to kill it, Even if it had once tried to kill him. It could simply look at him with it's emerald eyes and he'd did almost anything for it. Which was strange because not even his girlfriend could do that to him.

"Hey john" He called for for the scientist in the past week he and Eric had become friends. "Why does it keep looking at me like that" John tromped over and examined the caged raptor

"It can probably smell you're fear, which is no surprise i bet this thing can small fear in every creature it comes across." John took a swig from his water canteen then patted Eric on the shoulder

"But, i'm not frightened by it." Eric said, more to him self than his friend "In fact i think i'm concerned for it's well being" John rolled his eyes muttering something under his breath and walked back to the fire.

"You know, you really should put that thing out" Eric flipped a pebble at john, which landed in the fire stirring up the ashes "It'll attract predators

"Yea, like i care if a T-Rex shows up see to me cuddling by a fire, i prefer to be warm than safe" John poked the fire with a stick as he spoke.

They had planned for this trip to be over days ago, but the raptor trashing there tents had set them back by about 8 days. That was eight days they had to be sitting ducks on the island, by now they had all the DNA samples they needed, but one.

"You know what we need" John crowed from the fire "A Harness so we could put that thing to use" He motioned towards the raptor cage as Eric walked towards the slow dying fire

"What do you mean?" Eric tossed his comrade a beagle.

"So it can track the last dinosaur we need." John bit into the beagle as a loud tremor shook the earth. John dropped the beagle and slowly got to his feet as the tremor flew through the earth, making the fire topple over and a nearby puddle ripple.

"Eric" John pulled out his magnum "Get the embryos" Without a second thought Eric grabbed his bag and pulled out a small portable cooling chamber. Then threw off the lid to a much larger cooler, and scooped syringes with yellow contents into his portable cooler.

Then there was a scream, Eric turned around to see john dangling from the jaws of a T-Rex. His screaming was cut short with one quick snap of the rex's jaws. The beast let his body drop to the floor locked his deadly gaze on Eric. His heart sky rocketed, and a lump filled his throat but he resisted the urge to scream.

The head of the animal bent down until it was nearly parallel to his head and it sniffed his shirt, nearly ripping it from his chest. After about 5 sniffs it lifted it's head and gave a mighty roar, causing Eric to cringe from the animals sight.

Something drew it's attention and it turned and stomped towards the cage which held the Utahraptor. Eric's heart sank as he heard it cry out in terror

Ash's POV

After finally getting some sleep Ash heard a scream piece the air, she poked her head above a small ridge to see one of the humans in the jaws of a T-Rex. Ash couldn't help cry out in glee, only to realize the Rex was looking at her.

"Oh crap!" Ash jumped back away from the logs as it stomped towards her enclosure, the T-Rex looked down at her and growled loudly, then in one quick move it smashed the gray logs into pieces. Ash dashed underneath it only to be smacked with it's tail, she spun in the air for a few meters then landed with a thump in a pile of branches. the last thing she saw before blackness was the rex roaring in victory and stomping towards her.

AN: Another short chapter! but never fear i'll try to make then longer in time, any suggestions on what should happen next please tell!


	6. page 6

Claw and Knife

AN:Thank you all for the lovely encouragement it means a lot!, and yes i LOVE cliffhangers Old Chuck it makes it easier to plan the next page :D

Eric's POV

Eric's mind started racing with ideas, most of them stupid but one stuck out like a sore thumb. He slowly pulled out his colt and squeezed the trigger. A shot rang out, and it seemed to slow down time. Eric's eyes tracked the dot up until in scored a hit in the Rex's eye.

As the bullet penetrated the rex's eye, it released a mighty roar and whipped it's head towards Eric. Not wanting to end up like john, Eric did the first thing that came to mind. He bolted off into the bushes with the rex in hot pursuit. The tremors that followed urged Eric to run, and the hot breath on his back only made him faster.

after hours of endless running the air chilled behind him, and the tremors faded into nothing but echoes. and finally Eric collapsed watching the night from a small rock out cropping

"It must have lost sight of me a few times" Eric gripped a small canteen that was slung from a sash and poured the water onto his face. Then without warning his eyes drooped and he fell into a deep restless sleep.

Ash's POV

The world filled with light as ashes emerald eyes drifted open. The morning stillness caught Ash's emotions and made happiness and bliss fill her heart. That is, until the memory of the rex rushed back into her mind. Ash's head flew upwards. She expected teeth to be around her body, or a foot stomping her head, but none came. Just the gentle morning breeze and the soft calls of herbivores waking to feast.

Slowly Ash pushed herself up and sniffed the air. Last night still hung to the wind and soon a image was pieced together in her mind. Some sort of powder hung in the air where the humans scent lay. Blood splattered the ground where she had last seen the Rex, and without warning both scents carried off into the jungle. Intrigued to find what happened she followed, picking up the rex's scent easily.

After a long amount of walking, ash found him. The human had collapsed in a den about 4 miles from where the rex had stopped hunting him. She looked down at him pitifully. 'I should end him now. He and his pack member trapped me in a box for days' she thought. But as Ash moved in to kill it, she hesitated. 'It did save my life' she noted, looking at i's scars and bruises. After a moment of weighing Pros and Cons she decided to wait and see it's reaction when it woke.

Ash laid down beside the human which mumbled something in his sleep, and curled up closer to her. Upon touching it's scales she found it was freezing and quickly got up to fetch some leaves and other nest materials.

As she got back, the human looked up at her in shock. It must have woken after she left. Upon her arrival it reached for a strange limp on it's hips. Only to find nothing but a lump there 'Humans and very strange' Ash thought to herself. she strode forward and dropped the leaves at the humans feet, then arranged a make-shift nest and nudged him towards it.

"W-whats this for?" He asked poking nest with is long slender claw. Ash took a moment to decipher the strange language of his.

"It's a nest, it'll make you warm" She replied, only to receive a strange look from the human. 'It probably can't understand me.' She thought. growling in frustration she bit lightly into his second scale layer and dragged him into the nest, then she curled up beside him, whacking his head with her tail

"Ow! what was that for?" The human yelled and rubbed the place where she hit his head. only to receive a 'I didn't do it' look from ash.

'Wait, what am i doing?' Ash puzzled her actions, it wasn't like she cared for humans. Maybe she was just repaying debt. Or maybe it was deeper than that either way ash was uncomfortable when these thoughts invaded her mind. Then a gentle hand stroked her head and her previously worrying thoughts fleeted her mind, as if running from his touch. The stroking continued Earning a purr from Ash as she let herself drift to sleep with the human stroking the top of her head.

Eric's POV

Normally a raptor popping up out of the blue would have scared Eric out of his mind. But he was very glade when the Gray and black utahraptor had come to him in his sleep. Then he remembered that John and him locked it up without a second thought. Despite this it made a sort of nest and nudged him towards it.

"Whats this for?" Eric reached out and poked the nest with his finger, expecting the raptor to lay down in it. To his question the raptor made a few clicks and calls then looked at him expectantly. after a moment it growled at him and bit down into his shirt, dragging him to the nest and throwing him into it. then it curled up beside him as it's tail smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! what was that for?" Eric yelled, glaring at the raptor, only to receive a questioning look that seemed to say 'What was what for?' then it settled it's head back down and closed it's emerald eyes Letting out a small snore.

I can't keep calling it 'It' Eric looked at the raptor examining the colors and size until he determined it or rather she was female. With that cleared out he reached out cautiously and stroked the top of it's head. After receiving a purr from the creature and continued to stroke her head idly while he got lost it his thoughts

The gentle scurry of the wind made Eric's eyes droop as he stared into the forest. Not long ago was he being chased by a very angry T-Rex, and now this jungle seemed like a peaceful get away. Eric drifted into sleep, embracing it like an old friend

AN: What should happen next! Please review and i'll be sure to see it added, (If the next chapters not already out by then! :D) Once again thank you to dustchu and old chuck for supporting me at the beginning and continuing to give me courage through the raising act

reply to dust's last review

Dustchu: I know right! the nerve of some people.


End file.
